voyage dans le passé
by narusasu44
Summary: deux histoires qui racontes comment naruto saurait pour ses parents
1. Chapter 1

Auteur :moi

Couple:aucun

Disclaimer:rien est a moi toi est a masashi kishimoto

Note:ce qui est entre parenthèse ( ) c'est moi qui parle

Note 2:on est dans naruto quand il as 12 ans avant que sasuke se casse chez ce pervers d'orochimaru

XxxX

-enfin je suis de retour dit une personne en capuchonnée quand elle fut en vu du village de la feuille tout ce qui échappait était une mèche de cheveux rousse mais d'après sa silhouette il s'agissait d'une femme

La femme alla donc aux village et le visita d'un œil nostalgique quand elle un gennin blond elle ne put retenir ses larmes et se cacha dans une ruelle ne voulant pas se montrer,elle le suivit jusqu a chez lui ou elle eut le courage de toquer a sa porte au bout de quelque secondes il ouvrit torse nu

-alors sasu t'a ou ^^ ……….qui étés vous

-je m'appelle kushina ^^ vous m'avé semblé être un valeureux nia et moi je ne suis qu'une simple femme alors je me demandait si vous accepteriez que j'habite chez vous

-moi c'est naruto on peut se tutoyer tu sais et avec plaisir comme sa je serais plus seul

-ah tu es seul pourquoi

-ben en fait je n'est jamais connu mes parent ils sont mort le jour de ma naissance et tout le monde aux village me hait parce que j'ai le démon kyuubi en moi ^^ lui révéla-t-il

-sa ne doit pas être facile tout les jours compatit-elle mais dit moi est tu sur que tout tes parents sont mort ?demanda-t-elle mystérieuse

-ben oui enfin je crois on ne ma jamais rien dit sur eux dit-il pensif

-mais sais tu pourquoi le 4th hokage a voulu que se soit toi qui en sois le réceptacle ?demanda-t-elle toujours sur même ton

-je ne sais pas et explique toi au lieux de poser ses question dit-il légèrement agacé

-le yondaime est ton père dit-elle d'un coup sec je voulait te faire réfléchir de toi-même pour ne pas te choquer mais vu que tu veut le savoir il ne la pas fait pour le village mais pour toi

-comment sais tu tout sa ?demanda-t-il troublé (tu m'étonne c'est normal comment qu'elle lui as dit qui ne serais pas troublé enfin bon retour a l'histoire)

-simple je suis sa femme kushina uzumaki

-Est-ce que ……..commença-t-il

-je peut tout t'expliquer bien sur mais d'abord je suis désole j'aurais dut arriver plus tôt c'est que les villageois mon laisser des pierre après que minato soit mort (je les imagine bien faire sa)j'ai dut donc fuir

-je comprend mais explique sil-te plait dit-il impatient

-tu est bien le fils de ton père toujours pressé enfin bon sache que tout d'abord si tu porte mon nom c'est que quand tu est née nous n'étions pas marier nous avions prévu de nous marier un mois après mais malheureusement il est mort fini t-elle tristement

-gomen (1)

-pourquoi tu t'excuse c'est pas ta faute

-oui mais c'est moi qui est kyuubi

-oui et

-……..

-je vois

Elle se leva et se dirigea d'un pas conquérant vers la porte naruto ayant peur de perde sa seul famille se précipita et la serra dans ses bras les larmes coulant a flots sur ses joues ne répétant qu'une phrase comme une litanie

-me laisse pas onegai (2) me laisse pas onegai shimas (3)

-pfffffffffffff baka je vais juste foutre des patate a tout ses villageois de merde je reviens tout de suite je vois pas pourquoi je t'en voudrais après tout c'est ton père qui as fait son choix

-arigato ^^ mais avant de leur casser la gueule il faudrait peut-être dire a tsunade baa-chan que tu est la ………..oka-san (4)

-KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA tu ma appeler oka-san s'extasia-t-elle (z'ete bien elle elle pensait que sa serait plus dur de se faire accepter en tant que mère)

-ben oui tu est ma oka-san non

-si bon autant tout de suite y aller mais dit moi qu'Est-ce qui est arrivé a sarutobi ?

-sarutobi ?

-oui le sandaime

-ah orochimaru la tué

-ah bof il a toujours été contre notre amour mais bon allez go et après on va manger des ramens

-ha

Bon il c'est rien passé jusqu a se qu'il arrive devant l'hokage qui pour changer dormait sur papiers pas trop important (ben oui d'habitude c'est des truc confidentiels)

-oye la vieille on se réveille cria naruto

-hein?euh?quoi?naruto qu'Est-ce qu'il y a tu viens a peine de rentrer de mission ut va pas déjà repartir ?

-mais non regarder qui est là ?

-…………………AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH

BOUM

-oh la vieille c'est pas la peine de tomber de ton fauteuil pour si peu plaisanta-t-il

-pour si peu non mais tu sais de quoi tu parle tout le monde la croyais morte au village donc t'es bien que je réagisse comme sa ut na pas changé kushina

-je peut pas en dire autant pour toi tsunade tu as quel âge ?54 ans ? Et pourtant tu semble avoir 20 ans c'est incroyable répondit un peu curieuses

-ah sa c'est un justsu mais non je ne l'enseignerais pas

-pas juste bouda-t-elle

-AHAHAHAHAHAHAH vous étés bien mère et fils xD

-pourquoi tu dit sa demandèrent -ils en chœur

-simple vous vous ressemblez comme deux gouttes d'eau répondit-elle entre deux rire bon ne vous inquiétez de rien dit-elle en reprenant son sérieux je m'occupe de tout

-arigato la vieille

-file sale gosse

C'est comme sa que naruto grandit entourer de l'amour de sa mère et de ses amies

1- pardon

2- sil- te plait

3-je t'en supplie

4- maman


	2. Chapter 2

Cela se passait le jour de la nomination du yondaime hokage tout le monde était présent le sandaime,les 3 sanins légendaires,ses 3 élèves et bien sur le yondaime ils était réunis dans le bureau du futur hokage au pied de la tour se trouvait tout les ninja et civiles et sur les toits se trouvait les seigneurs du pays. Le futur hokage se dirigea vers le balcon pour montrer au peuple qu'il avait un nouveau hokage quelque un qui les protégerais au péril de sa vie quand soudain un lumière très vive et forte apparut du plafond elle était tellement forte que tous durent fermer les yeux si ils ne voulait pas être aveugle au bout de quelque minutes la lumière se fit moins forte pour disparaître quelque minute plus tard quand ils ouvrirent les yeux ils eurent la surprise de trouver la copie parfaite d'une personne présente mais en copie plus âgé plus d'autre personne qui semblait avoir dans les 12 ans. Revenant de sa surprise le premier le yondaime demanda :

-qui étés vous ?

Les nouveaux venus se regardèrent comme si ils n'avait pas confiance mais finalement ce fut un petit blond aux yeux bleus et au cheveux en pétard qui parla(si la vous voyez pas de qui je parle sa devient grave)

-je m'appelle naruto uzumaki mais tu as raison qui est tout ce monde enfin je reconnaît orochimaru,jiraya,la vieille,kakashi mais et le reste qui est-ce ? Demanda -t'il

-EH qui étés vous ? Demanda minato agacé déjà que vous apparaissez alors que j'allais être nommé hokage vous pourriez au moins faire preuve de respect et tout nous expliquer qu'est-ce que vous foutez ici

-gomen nasai hokage-sama mais je ne peut répondre a votre questions vu que moi même ne sais comment nous sommes venu ici répondit naruto

-enfin bon nous allons vous aider mais d'abord il faut que nous trouvions un endroit ou vous pouvez dormir soupira le yondaime

Je dort ou Demanda naruto

-tu dort chez moi ma femme sera ravi de te connaître j'en suis sure ^^

-d'accort je vous attend ici alors ^^

-mais hokage-sama vous ne le connaissez même pas protesta le serpent vicieux de service

-tu as raison mais je ne sais pas pourquoi ce petit attire ma sympathie

-peut-être est-ce parce que tu va avoir un fils qui va s 'appeler naruto non tu crois pas minato ^^ dit le pervers

-oui as sûrement raison bon cette fois-ci j'y vais tsunade accompagne le chez moi et explique tout a ma femme elle comprendra si tu veut bien sur

-bien ^^ comme tu veut l'éclair

-eh mais t'es la vieille

-QUI C'EST QUE TU TRAITE DE VIEILLE SALE GOSSE è_é bon suis moi

Il passèrent par la fenêtre et se dirigèrent vers la maison du yondaime le voyage se passa en silence tsunade n'ayant rien a dire et le blond étant trop occupé a enlever les papillons qui volait dans son ventre puis il se rendit compte d'une chose c'est vers chez lui qu'ils se dirigeait sa veut dire que le yondaime habitait dans son quartiers

-pff ne te fais pas d'illusions il a juste habité en direction de chez toi mais ni dans ton quartier ni chez toi faut pas rêver pensa-t-il pour se défaire de ses illusions

La voix de tsunade le sorti de ses pensé mais quand il l'entendit il ne put s'empêcher de rester figé un court instant mais assez pour qu'elle le remarque

-qu'y a-t-il ?demanda-t-elle inquiète

-c'est chez moi j'habite chez le yondaime répondit t-il plus pour lui-même que quelqu'un d'autre

-ben oui vu qu'il t'a inviter chez lui dit-elle comme si elle parlait a un débile mental ou un attardé

-non je veut dire j'habite ici de la ou arrive c'est là ou je vis

-vraiment ben c'est cool tu seras pas dépayser ^^

-tu as raison ^^

Elle sonna et attendirent quelque secondes avant qu'une jeune femme rousse a petite taille et au ventre imposant entrouvrit méfiante puis voyant tsunade elle ouvrit complètement mais assez interdite

-ne t'inquiète pas kushina c'est un habitant de konoha

-je ne l'ai jamais vu avant c'est bizarre tu ne trouve pas

-non en fait c'est assez normal laisse nous entrer je te raconterais tout ^^

Et elle le fit kushina n'en cru pas ses yeux et pourtant c'est bien vrai tsu partit peu de temps après

-bien maintenant que tsunade est partit je vais te faire visiter

-non merci refusa poliment le ninja blond vous savez je la connais cette maison j'habitait ici avant de venir mais dites moi vous etez enceinte

-oui fit-t-elle fière le fils de minato namikaze je suis heureuse ^^ dit-elle en tournant sur place

-et comment s'appelleras t-il ^^

-naruto comme l'Ingrédient dans les ramens

-ah ben c'est super

-naruto naruto

-hum quoi

Ils s'assit d'un seul coup se demandant ou il était et surtout ou été passé kushina et les autres

-ou suis-je et ou sont les autre ?

-je ne vois pas de qui tu parle dit le marshmallow

-j'ai fait un rêve bizarre mais dites moi il y a plusieurs naruto dans le village

-tu parle du prénom ou de l'ingrédient ? Demanda son professeur mi-sérieux mi-amusé

-du prénom

-non il n'y a que toi

-sa veut dire que ………………….dites moi sensei je veut savoir qui était mes parents

-…………………………….je ne voulait pas t'en parler car sa te bouleverserais mais bon je crois que tu est prêt vois tu il faut d'abord que tu sache que ta mère n'est pas morte mais elle as fuit le village et on ne la plus jamais revu elle s'appelais kushina uzumaki et ton père ah ton père

-dites moi qui il était dit naruto impatient

-tu est le fils de mon sensei,l'éclair jaune de konoha,minato,le yondaime

-vous rigolez naruto fils du yondaime c'est impossible rétorqua sasuke

-c'est pourtant la vérité sa va aller naruto pas trop choquer et pas trop en colère qu'il soit mort le jour de ta naissance en te donnant un poids si lourd que kyuubi

-il est mort pour sauver le village pour me sauver bien sur que je ne lui en veut pas bien au contraire je suis fier de l'avoir pour père mais j'aurais aimer le connaître un peu plus

-je peut te le dire

-quoi donc

-son dernier souhait ils a souhaité que le village te proclame héros car c'est en prenant en toi kyuubi que tu nous as sauvé aligato

-aligato dirent ses deux coéquipiers

-se n'est rien mais pour réaliser mon rêve il faudra que je te dépasse papa et ne t'inquiète pas je ne te ferait pas honte

-je suis sur que tu le rempli chaque jour de fierté lui dit sasuke


End file.
